


Sunshine

by damaged_danzy



Category: Glee
Genre: Cliche, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-14
Updated: 2013-04-14
Packaged: 2017-12-08 13:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/761667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damaged_danzy/pseuds/damaged_danzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during Season 3 after Blaine and the 'slushie incident' occurred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine

It had been a little more than a week after Blaine's eye surgery when he and Kurt decided to meet up at Breadsticks. The couple slid into their seats opposite of each other and smiled.

"Well someone is sure in a cheerful mood," Kurt said as he flipped open his menu.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Blaine asked.

Kurt playfully smiled before putting the menu down. "I think we'll just order our usual." He reached over and ran his thumb over Blaine's knuckles. "Now what's with that big grin?"

Blaine straightened his shoulders and sheepishly laughed. "I'm just happy to be with you. Right here, right now, forever."

"Touché, Blaine. But why are you telling me this?"

"Well, before I had my eye surgery, I was honestly scared that something terribly wrong would happen. Like maybe they would have messed my vision up and I might not have been able to see you again. It just scared me so much Kurt."

"Aww, Blaine. You shouldn't have worried about that. Your whole procedure was flawless and you don't even have a scar."

"Kurt, you just don't understand. I was terrified that I would never see you again. Your beautiful face would just vanish my mind. Your blue eyes, your everything. Kurt, you are my sunshine and I can't go one day without seeing you or it would drive me completely mad. I almost chickened out from getting the surgery."

Kurt just stared at his boyfriend. He had never heard anything that heartfelt before. To know that he meant that much to someone he loved and admired meant everything to Kurt. He licked his lips before continuing. "Blaine, sweetheart, I will always be here for you. I love you."

Blaine blushed. "I love you too, Kurt."

"Now how 'bout we start munching down on these breadsticks?"

"I thought you were on a diet?"

"Oh Blaine, you know a few extra calories won't hurt anyone."

Blaine simply smiled. He was perfectly content with his relationship and his life. He wouldn't change it for anything in the world. He felt like the luckiest boy in the world.

And in some ways, he was.


End file.
